


Exposed

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agreeing to do favours for friends whilst drunk : a cautionary tale, Body Paint, Halloween AU, Louis does, M/M, Nakedness, Skeletons don't have dicks, living art, shameless and none-too-subtle flirting, uni students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: Louis should really stop agreeing to do favours for his friends while drunk, especially when they result in him becoming a live-art model…





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for choosing to read my little ficlet. Don't forget to check-out the other wonderful fics in this collection!
> 
> Thank you to Rebecca for arranging this fest! Such a brilliant idea. xx
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/188719617763/exposed-by-jacaranda-bloom-written-for-the) that would be lovely!

Louis freely acknowledges this was a monumentally bad idea but there comes a moment when you really have passed the point of no return, and apparently, that moment is now. Standing on a wooden box, in an art gallery, covered head-to-toe in body paint and nothing else.  _ Nothing _ . Louis wants to die.

It’d seemed simple enough, though, to be fair, he was six-pints-in at the time. Why else would he have agreed to have his entire body waxed and then painted as a skeleton as a live-art installation for his best mates Uni project, on Halloween, no less? He hates Niall.

He glances around at the other artworks and has to admit that his  _ costume  _ is hands-down the best exhibit in the place. No contest. There’s some girl wearing a massive pumpkin suit made out of plaster and the poor thing looks exhausted already. A couple as a severed head and body. Cliched. Please. The bat is pretty cool, but he’s strung awfully high up and the bloke looks terrified. Louis is kind of envious of the mummy, wishing he was wrapped head to toe in bandages right about now, but it’s way too simple. Did they even try?

When Niall’s collaborator, Harry, the body painter, had walked into the room Louis had nearly called the entire thing off. He was, without a doubt, the hottest guy Louis had ever laid eyes on; tall and broad with plush, full lips and enough tattoos to rival his own impressive collection. The fact that Niall has kept him a secret from him is another thing he will definitely be having words about.

They’d cranked up the air conditioning and gotten to work, and isn’t that four hours of his life he’d like to erase from his memory. “Don’t sweat, and don’t get hard,” Niall had said. Niall’s a fucking bastard. 

Louis had spread out on a table while Harry had done the front half, standing while he finished the back. Having Harry go over every inch of his body had been the single most arousing fucking thing he’d ever experienced and he’d recited the periodic table in his head more times than he cares to remember.

“Skeletons don’t have dicks, Louis,” Niall had told him. 

“Yeah, but I DO!” Louis had retorted to no avail as Harry had carefully encased his penis in a sheer mesh sleeve and taped it to his groin, balls pulled tight against his body. When the tape was applied he had suddenly been thankful for the full-body wax he’d endured the previous day in readiness. 

“Oi! I'd like to have a fully-functioning dick when this is over,” Louis had shrieked.

Harry had just giggled.  _ Giggled _ !

But when Harry had asked him to bend over and grip the side of the table so he could paint around his arsehole Louis saw his life flash before his eyes. Just don’t get hard, yeah, right. Harry’s big hands had spread his arse cheeks wide, hot breath ghosting over his skin and Louis had decided then and there that he was never drinking again. He also resolved to find a new best mate.

In the end, they’re awarded top marks, of course. So Louis’ shame had at least been worth it.

Harry saunters over, smirk firmly affixed on his face. “Want me to get this paint off you now?”

And no, having Harry’s hands all over him again is absolutely not something he wants to endure unless there’s a very happy ending in store. He decides to throw all caution to the wind and just go for it. He really has nothing to lose. “Are you going to lick it off me?”

“It’s not edible, I’m afraid.”

“Then I’ll pass.”

Harry’s eyes light up in a devilishly adorable way and maybe there’s a happy ending in Louis’ near future after all. “I can always paint you in other, tastier things afterwards and lick that off?”

Louis grins. “Lead the way.”

Maybe he doesn’t hate Niall that much.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always very welcome. xx
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/188719617763/exposed-by-jacaranda-bloom-written-for-the) that would be lovely!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work you can subscribe [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/) to be notified when new works are posted!


End file.
